Semper Fidelis, Always loyal
by PPOWELL
Summary: this is a 2nd story its about Rick and Lisa, This story is what if Rick had already had military experience, but noone knew about it.
1. Chapter 1

Semper Fidelis – always loyal

This is a Rick and Lisa Story. This Story is what if story. It is what if Rick Hunter was few years older and had previous military back ground. This story also happens some time after (Rick, Lisa, Max and Ben) escape and is back on board the SDF 1. This is a twist on the stories I hope everyone likes it.

Background Chapter 1

As Rick, Lisa, Max and Ben commandeer a enemy battle pod. They shoot a hole though the cruiser wall which allows the space vacuum to suck them out into space. As Rick and Ben are busy trying to steer the pod and max is busy trying to find the communication channel that works so that they can talk to SBF 1. Soon they in contact and fighters have made it to them and are getting ready to help them home.

Rick – we are going home.

Lisa – they are sending fighters to get us

Soon the 4 felt a bump and pod began to move.

Max – they got us we moving to toward SBF 1

Ben – Great, when I get back I am going to get some good food.

Rick – all you think about it food.

Ben – Not really, find a good girl (women) also, Hey Rick you got 2 good women, Minmie and now Commander Lisa Hayes ha ha ha

Rick –Ben Dixon if you tell anyone? Rick thinks to himself yeah a good women, I wonder if Lisa wound go on a date with me after we get back. Or even consider going out with me.

Lisa – It is ok Rick we manage the problem.

Soon Max and Ben both could see that Rick was deep in thought about something.

Ben – wait till they hear about our exploits.

Max – yes Ben and they are probably going to run test on us.

Rick – yeah specially Lisa and I. Since I was kicked and she was squeezed by Dolza.

Lisa – I said I was fine they better not quarantine us.

Rick – Lisa you know every time POW are brought back to base they are question but first the doctors have to check them out and give them a complete check up. Probably give all of us about 2 weeks to relax.

Lisa - Well when we get back its back to military protocol, you all remember that.

Rick- yes Commander Hayes

Max – yes Commander Hayes

Ben – yes Commander Hayes

Soon the enemy pod with the POW has been landed in the hanger bay of the SDF-1.

Guard- All Right Come out of there with your hand up.

Commander Hayes – This is Commander Lisa Hayes, I have with me Lt Hunter, sgt Max Sterling, and Cpl Ben Dixon.

Guard – Get word to Captain Gloval tell him Commander Hayes recon flight which was MIA is back, our missing people are home. Come on out Commander Hayes, Lt Hunter, Sgt Sterling, Cpl Dixon, may I be the first to welcome you home.

Claudia – This is the Bridge Lt Commander Grant Speaking how may I help you? What, who. Ok I will tell Captain Gloval. Sammie get word to Captain Gloval that Commander Hayes's Recon flight is home which included Lt Hunter, Sgt Sterling, and Cpl Dixon.

Seaman Sammie – Captain Gloval this is Seaman Sammie on the bridge. I am calling you to let you know that Commander Hayes, Lt Hunter, Sgt Sterling, and Cpl Dixon are home. They are being taken to the hospital to be examaned.

Captain Gloval – Thank you Sammie. Tell Claudia to let Commander Fokker know about this.

Seaman Sammie – yes Captain Gloval I will.

Seaman Sammie – Claudia, I mean Lt Commander Grant?

Claudia - yes Sammie,

Seaman Sammie – Captain Gloval want you to call Commander Fokker to let him know about the pilots.

Claudia – that's what I am going to do right know.

Claudia quick dials the CAG office.

CAG Office- This is Sgt Hind speaking how may I help you?

Claudia – is Commander Fokker available?

SGT Hind – Yes he is one moment.

Commander Fokker – Claudia what wrong?

Claudia – Just letting you know your little brother, Sgt Sterling, Cpl Dixon and Commander Hayase are home and are being taken down to the hospital to be checked out.

As Claudia and Fokker talk on the phone, security personnel transport the POW to the hospital.

As they get to the hospital, a news crew spots the convoy and begins to ask question.

News Personnel – What is going on? Hey that is Commander Hayase who what Mia, that is allow Lt Hunter who was MIA. Hey that's all the pilots that was report missing a few weeks ago.

Rick – Great a news crew is taking pictures?

Lisa – So let them. Why you worried Minmie is going to get jealous/

Rick – well I don't care what see thinks because we are not a couple. I have tried to get her to think about it. But all she sees is the stars. She wants to be a star more that a wife or girlfriend. Besides I think she liked me because I was not in the military and saved her on Marcoss Island.

Lisa – So what are you going to do?

Rick – Well try to find a woman that does not hate the military. I have played with the thoughts of dating you since you are such a good kisser.

Lisa – What did you say Rick? Rick are you okay? I know you almost drowned on that ship.

Rick – yeah I am perfectly fine. Why you don't like the idea?

Lisa – Lets just get use to each other, hopefully it will work out.

Soon as all of the POW are in the Hospital and are being assigned rooms

Doctor – Since Commander Hayes and Lt Hunter are going to have to stay for 48 hours for test and observation let us put them in separate rooms if we got them. If not we can let them share rooms if it is ok with them.

Nurse – Doctor I don't think we have room with single beds.

Doctor – well ask them if they don't mind.

Nurse – yes doctor.

Nurse – Commander Hayes and Lt Hunter we have a problem we don't have any rooms with 1 bed. The hospital currently does not like to put single people on the bottom floor if the new floors where done you would both have your own room. Will you mind sharing a room?

Rick – If it is ok with Commander Hayes I don't mind.

Lisa – it is ok with me the rooms have a curtain that divides us for when we need to get dressed or the doctors need to see us.

Nurse - well I will get you both a room.

Soon Rick and Lisa are in the room. Outside the reports about the team gets out to other news areas.

New Mac News – 4 missing in action / prisoner of war personnel are home safe. They were taken to the local hospital to be examined for any serious wounds.

Minmie- Rick back I need to go see him, but I got all this record deals. Oh well he will understand, he is just a friend. I do not want a boyfriend right know besides I am going to be rich.

Mean while back at the hospital, Rick and Lisa now have some quiet time to talk.

Lisa – So Rick what you going to do with you 2 weeks off.

Rick – Don't know thinking about asking a beautiful woman I know out on a date.

Lisa –Well Miss Minmie, Ms Singing star should like that.

Rick – No Lisa, I am talking about another beautiful woman and better than Minmie. This woman I am thinking about has more qualities than her. Well I was thinking about asking you out. That would be so bad would it?

Lisa – what me?

Rick – Yes I mean you. So what do you say?

Rick slowly gets out of his bed and heads towards Lisa area.

Lisa is staring right at him. She has tears of joy coming down her face.

Lisa – well I guess, yes we can try it.

Rick – Good and If Ms Singing star sees us so what. It will be Tough for her.

Lisa – I guess no more minmie, hmm

Lisa watches Rick walk back to his bed and wonder what is going on with this pilot. She still has not figured him out. Even while they were Missing in Action / Prisoner of War she notice Rick had a since of command in him like a High Commanding officer would have like he was almost a Captain. But she threw that out because Rick Hunter has never been in the Military.

Lisa – So Rick you ever been in the Military? I am just asking because you acted like you had some other kind of experience than that of a RDF pilot.

Rick – I really don't want to talk about it. Maybe we can talk about it later.

Lisa – that's fine Rick.

As Rick and Lisa talk out front in the receptionist are Roy and Claudia walk in.

Receptionist – May I help you?

Commander Fokker – I am Commander Roy Fokker and this is Lt Commander Grant, my brother Lt Rick Hunter is here, may be see him?

Receptionist – Let me check the list, Hmm, Yes both are on the list. Both may go.

As Roy and Claudia walk past the Receptionist the notice armed security guards in the hallway.

Soon they are at the door for Rick's room. They knock to see if he is up.

Rick – Come in, it is open.

Roy – Hi little Brother, Oh Crap they got both of you in the same room

Rick – Hi Big Brother yeah the hospital decided to put both of us in the same room. But we are doing ok.

Claudia – well both you looking like you doing well.

Lisa – yeah just want to get out of here.

Claudia – Well Captain Gloval is giving all of you 2 weeks off for some rest and relaxing.

Roy – yeah I was there when he told Claudia about it. He told her to tell me or tell both of you.

Lisa – what, he want us to take 2 weeks off. I go stir crazy

Rick – HAHA ! Oh man you got to be kidding me Captain Gloval did not tell you that.

Claudia – yes flyboy he did. And Lisa find a hobby, get a life sister.

Lisa – Oh boy this is dumb.

Rick - well crap, Okay I find something to do or someone to bother.

Roy – well we got to go. You 2 behave yourself.

Claudia and Roy leave the hospital. As they leave Roy notices Minmie's Limo driving up.

Roy – Hold on a minute Claudia

Claudia – what did you see Roy?

Roy – I just had seen Minmie going into the Hospital. Let you and me go back in and see what happens.

Claudia – okay we can watch what happens.

Roy and Claudia go back into the Hospital to watch what is about to happen.

Receptionist – May I help you?

Minmie – Well is Rick Hunter in the Hospital?

Receptionist – Yes he is in a room.

Minmie – well which room please.

Receptionist – You're Name please and I will check the list and then you can go ahead.

Minmie – You do not know me? I am Lynn Minmie, Miss Macross.

Receptionist – Oh okay yeah the superstar. Let me check the list. Hmmm

Minmie- Well how about it

Minmie as she talked began to get mad, and tap her foot.

Receptionist – Well I am sorry but you are not on the list to be allowed in.

Minmie – Let me see the list, Rick had to have put me on it.

Receptionist hands the list to Minmie, and waits for Minmie to hand it back.

Receptionist – May I have the clipboard please.

Minmie- yes you may. Please let me in.

Receptionist – NO!

Minmie – well I am going in and you cannot stop me.

Receptionist – Well I cannot but they can. Security!!!

Security – May we help you Ms. Minmie, to the door.

Minmie – OH I guess I need to leave. Will you please let Mr. Hunter, I mean Lt Hunter know that I came by to wish him well.

Receptionist – yes Ms Minmie and have a good night.

Minmie quietly leaves the hospital with no other problems. Both Roy and Claudia look at each other and begin to follow.

Roy – Well come on we got things to do.

Claudia – okay

Roy and Claudia catch a Cab and head toward the base housing. Meanwhile both Rick and Lisa are beginning to fall asleep.

Lisa – Good night Rick again thanks

Rick – No problem Lisa, you are welcome.

Soon both are asleep for Lisa Hayes it is very calm night. But for Rick Hunter it is very uneasy night which he has been having a lot of lately. Rick dreams of his past service.

(RICK FLASKBACK 1)

Rick – This is Capt. Hunter We need more are support to get these personnel out of the area before they are overrun and we lose all of our people.

Captain Hayes – Negative Captain the storm is to much planes and helicopter cannot take off.

Rick – But Captain if you don't get more are support we will lose valuable people.

Captain Hayes – Make every ammo count Captain.

Rick – yes sir

Captain Hayes– good

XO – Sir you are putting the Captain I a touch problem sir.

Captain Hayes – if he is as good as I think he is then he will get them out without losing on pilot or personnel.

XO – hopefully sir this does not back fire on you

Rick –Merlin I am on the ground so you are going to have to watch the squadron. I am going to get this civilians and military families out.

Merlin – Copy boss

Rick – Merlin ok here we go we are going to start moving towards the c0ast.

Merlin – Copy boss I am going to have to land and rearm and refuel be back in the morning will you be ok without me.

Rick – Merlin I will manage got the Embassy guards and few Army people we will make it to a safe spot. And Merlin thank you old friend.

Merlin- 10-4 boss I get back in the morning, I might have to steal the plane but I will be here for you.

Rick – Be careful Merlin, hunter 1 out.

Merlin – will do.

As Merlin leaves the area Captain Rick Hunter USMC move the 200 hundred refugees away from the small town. Hunter is hoping to stay ahead of the Somalia Army that was given orders to kill or capture all American personnel.

Meanwhile back at an air base Hammer Head. A small unit of recon marines and Infantry unit heard what was going on and are getting ready to leave at first light.

MSgt – Gunny we got enough water and ammo. And enough transports to help get them out. Just get in and get out as fast as you can. The Captain needs our help. The General thinks we are going on a Good Samaritan run.

Gunny – 10-4 Master Sergeant we will get them home. Here comes Merlin. Hope he got good news.

MSgt – Let's go and see what going on.

Both Master Sergeant and Gunny go to see the status of Captain Hunter from Merlin who has been flying FAC cover for the Refugees and Hunter.

Merlin- Evening Master Sergeant boy its tough out there

MSgt – bad Merlin

Merlin – well without me over head Hunter would have been dead. So let's think happy thoughts.

MSgt- get some sleep we will get you a plane fully armed and ready.

Merlin – thanks

Both Master Sergeant and Gunny check for the availability of pilots and ordinances.

MSgt – got a pair of A -10 with updates fully armed. And we got 2 pilots to fly them tomorrow also we got 2 Puff the magic dragons that will in the area so I think we got it. With Merlin in his fighter we got it.

Gunny – Well okay I am going to go get some shut eye.

Captain Rick Hunter had small firefights all until the dark cover. Once Darkness came Rick keep moving until he found a safe mountain plateau that he could see anything coming at them.

After a restless night Captain Rick Hunter awakens to daylight.

Rick – Oh No I oversleep

SGT- no captain we let you sleep. Corporal has been watching and no radio traffic.

Rick – where is Merlin?

Meanwhile back at base.

Merlin- Linebacker 1 and 2 let's roll before they caught on to us. Halo 1, 2, 3, and 4 take off.

Halo – 10 -4 taking off.

Linebackers – 10 -4 rolling.

General – what is going on out here? I did not see a mission planning on the board. I just seen a Good Samaritan Run posted.

MSgt – yes General that what is going on.

General – No you are going to help Captain Hunter.

MSgt – sir I don't know what you are talking about.

General – yeah right Gunny I know what going on. I do not approve of going behind my back. You should have asked. But if something goes wrong it is going to be your stripes.

MSgt – Sir that's why I am sending our best to help one of our best pilots.

General – Merlin is not one of our best?

MSgt – No sir Captain Hunter

General – Carry on Master Sergeant.

MSgt – yes sir

The Flight of Helicopters and fighters where soon in the area, Where Captain Rick Hunter told Merlin he was going to be at. As Merlin and the other fighter pilots began to look they heard a familiar voice.

Rick – This is BAT 22 do linebacker or Merlin copy

Merlin – Bat 22 we copy eta less than 15.

Rick – Merlin we got company it going to be a hot pickup.

Merlin – copy where are the bad guys Bat 22

Rick – Merlin below us currently they do not see us. Hurry we got hurt people who need medical attention.

Merlin – copy are inbound now Bat 22

Soon Hunter could hear both the Helicopter rotor noise and jet noise. And the Somalia's Army could hear it and began to hurry and taking shot in the area where the refugee where hiding.

Merlin – Bat 22 we got you and we see the bad guys.

Rick – Merlin you are cleared in hot let them have it.

Merlin – Copy Linebacker 1 here we go

Linebacker – copy following you in.

Soon Merlin and the A 10 pilot both drop bombs high over the Somalia Army.

Somalia Army Captain – Haha they missed Let us get them now before they have time to come back.

Rick – Merlin you dropped to high, Oh dear god, Everyone get down.

As Rick Hunter gave the order to get down the entire Refugee got down. No one understood until they heard the load explosions then they heard several small explosions.

Merlin – that will take the fight out of them

Sure enough Merlin was correct. The Somalia Army turn and ran since almost all of their people where almost whipped out. And since they had never seen such ordinance dropped they thought the world had just come to an end.

Soon the people where being pick up and everyone where getting ready to leave. Captain Rick Hunter was the last person to get on the transports.

As Rick Hunter gets on the transports he starts to feel dizzy.

Rick – What is wrong with me?

Medic – Captain Hunter stay still let me check you out. I need to give you this IV you are dehydrating.

(End of flash back)

Back in the Hospital nurse are making their rounds checking on people. Also security are make their rounds check doors to make sure they are locked and make sure no one is trying to get out.

Rick Hunter pops up in bed screaming

Rick – NO!!!.

Lisa – Rick what is wrong?

Rick – it was nothing Lisa just a bad nightmare.

Soon Rick Hunter went back to sleep. Soon after he went back to sleep, Lisa feel back to sleep.

Next morning both Rick and Lisa are still asleep when the doctor made his rounds.

Doctor – Well looks like they are sleeping well.

Nurse – Well Lt Hunter had a nightmare last night the night nurse put it in the fill.

Doctor – well that is sometimes happens when you have been under allot of stress and your body is trying to cure yourself.

Nurse – SO are we going to release them today.

Doctor – yes but I want to see them both in a week for a reexamine them both.

After the nurse and the doctor leaves Rick Hunter begins to wake up.

Rick –oh wow what a night.

Father Brian – Ah good morning Hunter how do you feel?

Rick – I feel okay father. I guess. Can I come by and see you some time after I get out of here.

Father Brian – Sure my son, My door is always open.

Rick – Thanks since you kind of know about my past.

Father Brian – It is okay your background is safe till you want to tell everyone. I will be around. Now I got to go see other patience.

Rick – thanks father.

Father Brian leaves just as Lisa begins to wake also.

Lisa – Hmm Rick you up already, boy did I sleep

Rick – yeah I woke up few hours ago.

Lisa – Who was that?

Rick – Oh that was Father Brian Catholic Priest.

Lisa – You know father Brian?

Rick – yeah I go to talk to him when I have problems and when I need some guidance or just to talk. He really helps the military personnel.

Lisa - Well he does help a lot of the military families also. So you think we will be getting out today.

Rick – Lisa you're the Commander but this Lieutenant thinks that we will be out of the hospital before lunch.

Lisa – Well thats good and it is going to be interesting. Because they will not let us go back to work.

Rick - yeah but we need some relaxing.

As Rick and Lisa finish talking a Nurse walks into the room.

Nurse – Oh good both of you are awake. Your friends brought you some clothes early this morning. I will bring them in since you are awake.

Lisa – Thank you

Rick – Yes thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Semper Fidelis – always loyal

This pick up as Rick and Lisa are getting ready to get out of the hospital.

Rick and Lisa sit waiting for the Nurse to comeback with the clothes or uniforms.

Soon a very young nurse walks into the Room.

Nurse Candice- Oh she was right. Oh I am sorry Lieutenant and Commander here are your uniforms.

Rick – Yes thanks you nurse.

Lisa – Yes thank you.

Nurse quickly leaves the Room.

Lisa – What nerve she has on making a pass with military personnel.

Rick – Easy Commander, I have had nurse make pass at me before don't worry.

Lisa – Oh really. Are you going to tell me sometime?

Rick – Well we going to have to see but yeah I probably tell you.

Lisa – Good.

Rick gets up and pulls the blind to allow Lisa privacy so that she could get dressed

Lisa – Oh Rick?  
Rick – Yes Commander, I mean yes Lisa.

Lisa – Thanks for being a gentleman.

Rick – you're welcome.

Both Rick and Lisa get dress with the uniforms that were brought to them by the nurse. They both get dressed and make sure everything is in order in case some military person sees them out of the hospital.

Lisa – Rick are you ready? May I move the curtain back?

Rick – Sure. I am done.

Lisa moves the curtain back so that the room is large again.

Lisa – So what are you going to do today after you leave the hospital?

Rick – Well besides finding something to eat, I have not gotten that far. I have thought about going to a movie, read a book or renting a movie. Since I don't get very much mail or email I got nothing else to do.

Lisa – Sounds better than what I had planned.

As Rick and Lisa are talking the doctor walks in to let them know they may leave.

Doctor – Mister Hunter and Miss Hayes you are both allowed leaving the hospital. Also we need you back here in about a week unless something changes before then. Also Mister Hunter we have not done anything to your flight status. You are allowed to fly still but I recommend you be careful. I would rather you had a week to relax.

Rick – Ok doctor I will try not to fly. Hopefully it stays quiet.

Lisa – yes we do have a week of rest and relaxation per Captain Gloval.

Doctor – well that will do you both good.

As Rick and Lisa walk they get to the reception area. They walk past the receptionist who stops them both before leaving.

Receptionist – Commander Hayes and Lt Hunter Good Morning how are you all doing this morning? Oh Lt Hunter I have a message here for you.

Lisa – I feel fine thank you for asking.

Rick – I feel ok just restless. What message do I have?

Receptionist – Well Ms Minmie tried to get in but she was not on the list. So we did not let her in.

Rick – That was ok. I did not feel like listening. I was not up to taking care of problems.

Lisa – Lt Hunter!!

Rick – Yes Commander Hayes.

Lisa – Mind your manner Solider.

Rick – Yes Commander, sorry Receptionist, I forgot my manners.

Receptionist – Oh that was ok. I understand. My fiancé gets that way because his ex girlfriend always asks for help also.

Rick – Okay thank for giving me the message.

Receptionist – your welcome Lt Hunter and it will turn out better for you sir.

As Rick and Lisa walk out of the Hospital. Rick opens the envelope to read the message or note that Ms. Minmie left for him.

Rick – Well looks like her hand writing.

Minmie's Note – Rick –I hope you are doing okay. I got to go to a party so be careful Rick. The note was signed your friend.

Rick – well okay

Lisa – Rick you're talking to out loud again. Is everything okay?

Rick – yeah just reading this note.

As Rick and Lisa pass a trash can Rick throws the note into the trash.

Rick- So you want to grab something to eat?

Lisa- Okay, I starving for Chinese or Tai?

Rick – There really is no Tai restaurants here. I guess Chinese at Aunt Lina and Uncle Maxis.

Lisa – Ok that will work. You are scared Minmie will cause a problem?

Rick – Nope let that problem come along because I think she is too busy for anything but herself.

Lisa – Well what made you change your mind? Or was it the rest you got in the Hospital?

Rick – Come on Lisa, I just think she probably not grown up. She thinks this is a game that I play every time I go out.

Lisa – okay, so you just going to let her go and see what happens?

Rick – Yeah basically she hardly calls lately.

Soon Rick and Lisa are at the White Dragon Restaurant. And begin to walk in when they hear someone screaming at them.

Max – Lt Hunter, Commander Hayes hold up.

Ben – Hey Lt and Commander wait up. You all going into get something to eat.

Lisa – Well yes Sgt Dixon we were going into get something to eat since we did not get anything before we got out of the hospital.

Rick – So Max and Ben what were you doing?

Ben – Well old Max got bored so he and I went to that new Arcade near the base. And Max here got into a contest with some hot women and he might have a date.

Rick – Do what Max?

Max – Come on Ben you just had to let it out of the bag. You could have just waited till we where more private. Well yes I going to meet her tonight.

Lisa – Wow. You already back for a few days and already have a date.

Max – Actually we have been back a week. They you and Lt Hunter have been in the hospital for about 4 days.

Lisa – DO what? I thought we were in for only 2 days.

Max– No Commander Hayes. We have been back 1 week. But our down time does not start until Monday I think or after some kind of meeting we are suppose to have. That is what Commander Fokker told us.

Ben – yeah I has been boring.

Rick – Hey come on, We can get a table.

Rick, Lisa, Max and Ben walk into the Restaurant. Soon they are greeted by a young Chinese girl who almost looks like Minmie except here dress is blue instead of read.

Lyn Mie- Hello may I help you?

Rick – Yes we need a table for 4, please.

Lyn Mie – One moment please sir.

Rick – Thank you

Lisa – Oh there is Father Brian.

Rick – Yeah your correct Commander Hayes.

Lisa – Rick never mind.

Rick – Look at all the Kids with him. They must range from 6 to 12 years old.

Lisa – Looks like he got a hand full.

Max – Hey who is this Father Brian?

Rick – Well Max he is a Catholic priest who comes around the hospital to sometimes check on military personnel.

Lisa – Also I think he has a interest in Lt Hunter.

Max – Oh, Hmm,

Rick – Max!! He knew my father in the military and he always came around to check on us during the war.

Lisa – So that's how you know him.

Rick – yes but that is not all. I will tell you more later.

Uncle Max – Ah, Rick how are you doing? And who is this young lady? This is why you have not been around. She must be keeping you busy and feeding you good.

As Uncle Max talks to Rick, Lisa blush from what he said.

Uncle Max – oh I am so sorry, Ms.

Lisa – That is alright, I am Lisa Hayes. I work on the Bridge on the SBF-1

Uncle Max – Well that is great so what are you all going to have? Has the waitress come got your order?

Rick – Not yet Uncle Max, she sat us down then went over to that table with those other military people.

Uncle Max – Well then let me get Aunt Lina.

Rick – Thanks you,

Uncle Max walks away toward Aunt Lina. Rick notices Uncle Max talking to her then walks into the kitchen area. He also notices Father Brian walking towards their table.

Aunt Lina – Hi Rick what can I get you and your friends. Oh who is this pretty girl that you got with you. Is your fiancé that has Minmie all mad about? Well what can I get you all today?

Rick – Umm

Lisa – We would like to have Tai beef mild with sweet tea. I do not know about Max or Ben.

Max – I will have Tai chicken and sweet tea.

Ben – Hmm, Me I want Tai shrimp with sauté mushrooms. And I will take unsweetened tea.

Aunt Lina – Got it I will get your drinks. But I get the kitchen on this order also.

Rick – great that rumor is going to spread like wild fire.

Lisa – Hahaha , Oh boy, hmm not bad. Going to be interesting for a while.

Rick – Lisa you are not buying into the rumor?

Lisa – Well not bad, be gone for 4 weeks and come back married or got a boyfriend.

Ben – Sorry Lt Hunter I should have warned you also.

Rick – Well thanks for trying Ben. Oh boy here come Father Brian.

Father Brian – Ah Captain, I am sorry Lt Hunter. I going to call you about a problem I got. I need your help.

Rick – Sure I come by while I am off. What is going on?

Father Brian – Oh I got a young boy that is in the academy. We can talk more.

Rick – Okay if I can help I try.

Lisa – yes Father we both would like to help.

Father Brian – Thank you both.

Max – yeah I meet the Father once, he really helps the family both military and non military.

As Rick, Lisa, Max and Ben sit at their table voice at the other table can be heard but no one could make anything out. Soon Rick gets up to go to the bathroom.

Rick – be right back

Lisa – Rick is something wrong?

Rick – I be right back, I am fine

Rick quickly walks to the bathroom and watches his surroundings and notices few of the kids at father's table. Rick enters the bathroom and splashes his face with water, then dries his hands off and goes back out. As he comes out into the dining hall of the restaurant Rick notices a younger girl arguing with a Soldier.

Rachel- I want you to take that back what you said about Captain Hunter!

Sgt Sierra – listen I just made a comment. He will never make Captain.

Rachel – yes He will you just watch, you don't know what he know about tactics and strategy.

Sgt Sierra – get away from me.

Rick – Sgt watch what you say and watch your actions. You are acting unbecoming. This girl is not very big so watch your manners.

Sgt Sierra – Yes sir. I will be more cautious.

Soon Sgt Sierra is sitting back down with the other pilots and Rick has made it back to his table.

Lisa – Rick was there a problem.

Rick – No Sgt Sierra just forgot his manners, but with him losing his wife. I am not going to write him up. I will just remind him when I see him at squadron headquarters.

Lisa – Okay I will let you handle it.

Ben – Where is our food?

Max – Yeah, this place has really gone downhill on service lately.

Aunt Lina – here you all go here. Sorry for the wait.

Rick – yeah we were just commenting about how the service is really gone downhill.

Aunt Lina – Rick I cannot lie to you or your friends. We have had problem with the help and now that we have Lyn Mie but she has been trying. Please I am sorry.

Rick – Well you better change, that's all I am going to say.

Lisa – I second that.

Max – I third that.

Ben – Well I fourth and it is unanimously passes, change it.

Aunt Lina – Thank you enjoy your meals.

As Aunt Lina leave she begins to cry, because she know that those four people are talking from their hearts. As she walks past Lyn Mie, Lyn Mie notices she is crying.

Lyn Mie – Aunt Lina did those military people say something to harm you.

Aunt Lina – No Dear, we need to get our service better. I know you trying, and I know your trying.

Lyn Mie – yes Aunt Lina, sorry for messing up.

Meanwhile at the table Rick, Lisa, Max and Ben are almost finished with their meals. Rick notices that Father Brian has left already and Sgt Sierra has begun to walk out. But Sgt Sierra starts to come toward Rick's table.

Sgt Sierra – Lt Hunter Sir, may I have a word with you, please.

Rick – Speak Sgt. they already know and seen what a butthead you made of yourself.

Sgt Sierra – yes sir, I will talk to Commander Fokker and have the report ready for your signing.

As Sgt Sierra stands waiting for Rick's reply, Rick begins to get mad.

Rick – Sgt Sierra how dare you go over my head. I was going to just talk to you at the base and try to make things better. If you want to be thrown in jail for this go ahead and see Fokker. But if you regard your career then you will see me in a week when I am back on duty. But I leave it up to you to think about it. Sleep on your decision Sgt.

Sgt Sierra - yes sir thank you sir, Have a good day sir sorry to cause any trouble.

Rick – Just see me in a week, okay. Good Day Sgt.

Sgt Sierra turns and walks away. As he gets near the cashier he gives her some more money for Rick's table meals. Then quickly leaves.

Rick – well I am all done. How about it everyone ready to leave

Lisa – that was good food, I need this meal.

Ben – yeah Lt I am all done.

Max – yeah skipper I am done. I need to get going and get ready for that date.

Rick – Go ahead Max and leave you can pay me back later.

Max – Thanks skipper.

Max gets up and leaves the restaurant. After he leave Lyn Mie comes with the Check for all of the meals which also shows where Sgt Sierra put some money on the tab.

Rick – Hmm this don't add up, wait a minute what is this money down figure.

Lyn Mie – a gentleman in the military put some money on your ticket.

Rick - Thank you I will take it up with the individual.

Rick, Lisa, Max and Ben walk out of the Restaurant. Rick knows that Max needs to leave and he is not going to give him a hard time.

Rick – Max take off. I am going to go back to base any way. I will talk to you later.

Max – Thanks Skipper I check on you if you want.

Rick – yeah Right, I can handle everything, just go have fun. Okay

Max hurries off towards the barracks. With Ben look dumb founded like he had lost something.

Rick – Ben leave him alone he don't need our help. He will be ok.

Ben – But Lt. So just let a women come between us.

Rick – Look sometime in the future you will find good women and you are not going want us around. So go have fun. If I hear any trouble was caused by you or any other pilots there will be hell to pay.

Lisa – Yes and I will be right with Rick helping him give you all the payback that you disserve.

Ben – Oh no, I do not need you or Rick mad at me.

Rick – Good get out of here. Your giving me a headache.

Lisa – You heard your commander get out of here.

Ben – yes sir

Ben quickly hurries off looking for something to do. Lisa turns to Rick to make sure he is okay.

Lisa – Rick you ok?

Rick – yeah I am fine.

Lisa – you sure

Rick – yes Lisa, barracks are coming up.

As Rick and Lisa near the gate. A security guard quickly salutes.

Guard – Good Evening Sir and mama

Rick – Good Evening

Lisa – Good Evening

Rick and Lisa get to the barracks and walk in. As they get to the elevator they both walk in.

Rick – hey you in these barracks also.

Lisa – yes 4th floor.

Rick – Well I got the 3rd.

Lisa – well you will get out before me. I enjoyed our lunch; you could almost call it a date.

Rick – well it was interesting. Hope Max does ok

Lisa – he will don't worry.

Rick's floor comes up and he exits the elevator.

After Rick exits the elevator Lisa starts to think that something is bothering Rick. And she also has started to have feeling for this young pilot. Soon the elevator stops at Lisa Floor as the elevator open Lisa is still in a deep thought until someone talks to her.

Lt Sue - Commander Hayes, good even how are you doing?

Lisa – Oh sorry Lt Sue I was deep in thought. I need to go, excuse me.

After Lisa gets off Lt Sue looks puzzled by how Commander Hayes acted. Commander Hayes did not act like the Ice Queen.

Lt Sue – Hmm what has gotten into her?

Mean while Rick Hunter has already gotten to his quarters.

Rick – well I am home,

As Rick walks past his answering machine he notices the light is flashing. He pushes the listen button.

Rick machine – you have 4 unheard messages. 1st message Hey this is Minmie I came by the hospital and was not let in because I was not on the family list. What is wrong with me being on your family list?

Rick – Delete

Rick's Machine – 2nd message hey little brother just checking on you to see how you are. You are just getting out of the hospital. I will check on you in a few. Oh this Fokker.

Rick- Thanks Big Brother for checking on me.

Rick's machine – 3rd message click 4th message click

Rick – who the hell is calling and just hanging up? Well I hope Minmie is being more of adult than a kid. I wonder what would happen if Lisa and I were actually a couple. Well I am going to try to finish this book.

As Rick sits down and begins to read the book that was given to him by his father. After a few hours have passed Rick is sound asleep on the couch.

Max – Well I am ready to go on this blind date. I am going to stop and check on Skipper just to be safe.

Max walked out of his quarter and head towards Ricks. And soon is in front of his door. Max begins knocking on the door with no answer.

Max – hey skipper you in there? Hmm must not be in.

Max walks away and starts to get in the elevator. After a few minute he is on the main floor about to walk out when he sees Commander Hayes. So he stops to ask if she has seen Rick.

Max – Excuse me Commander Hayes, sorry to bother you. But have you seen or talked to Rick, I mean Lt Hunter.

Lisa – No Max I have not seen him. Go ahead and I will check on him.

Max – Thanks Commander Hayes.

Max hurries off to the park which is where he told his date to meet him.

Lisa turns to the front desk to find out if he had left the building.

Cpl O'Hara – good evening Ms. Hayes, I am sorry Commander Hayes.

Lisa- That is fine corporal, Did Lt Hunter leave the building?

Cpl O'Hara – Let me check for you. Let see, No Commander he has not left the building. Oh wait, He called down about 3 hours ago to see if he had any messages and told the other desk clerk he might have his phone ringer off. I can have security check on him.

Lisa – Have them meet me at his room please.

Cpl O'Hara – yes Commander Hayes.

Lisa quickly leaves the front desk and gets back in the elevator.

Lisa – I hope nothing is wrong. Why I am I worrying about him. Hmm, great now I have feeling for Lt Hunter that kiss must have been a dozy. I wonder if he has feelings for me.

Cpl O'Hara – Security need at Lt Hunter residence please. He is not answering his phone or the door. Please me Commander Hayes at residence.

Soon Lisa is standing at Rick door. As she stands there she sees security coming closer.

Security Harry – good evening Commander Hayes, how may I help you?

Lisa - Please unlock the door so that I can make sure Lt Hunter is okay.

Security Harry – yes Commander Hayes.

The security officer inserts the pass key into the lock and unlocks the door. Lisa walks into Rick quarters and finds the living room vacant.

Lisa – Security I be okay. I will call if I need anything.

Security Harry – yes Commander Hayes.

Author Note: Hope you all enjoyed it. I am not done. I am starting chapter 3. Let us see Max gets a girl, Lisa and Rick Hmm, See what comes up. I got good plans for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Semper Fidelis – always loyal

CHAPTER 3

Author note: hope everyone like it. I hope it is not to boring.

Since Rick never answered phone in his barrack Lisa ask the security to let her in. Security had heard about the rumor about a young pilot and a officer. But they all did not think it was Commander Hayes and Lt Rick Hunter.

As Lisa walked in to Rick quarters she looked around everything was somewhat clean, looked like he had been reading and a photo album was still out but closed.

Lisa – where is he? What a minute do I hear water running?

Lisa slowly moved towards the bedroom area. To find the bathroom door was cracked and you could hear a low sing, low enough she could not make it out. Lisa finally figured out why he did not answer the door but why not his phone. Lisa quietly moved back to the bedroom door. And Lisa decided to let Rick know that she was in his quarters.

Lisa – Rick are you okay? You did not answer your phone or the door?

Rick – what the hell? That is Lisa's voice what is she doing here? Yeah I am okay let me finish my shower.

Lisa – Okay I will take a sit on the couch and relax.

Rick finishes his shower and gets dress in casual clothes.

Rick – okay now why are you here

Lisa – Well you never answered your phone.

Rick – oops I turned the ringer off while I was reading did not want to get disturbed. Is there something wrong?

Lisa – no everyone just got nervous. It is okay now.

As Lisa was talking Rick went over to the phone and turned the ringer back on.

Rick – okay I turned it back on. Care for some coffee or tea, since you are here?

Lisa – Sure don't make any if you have not made some.

Rick – It is not a problem Lisa. It will be just a minute just relax I will take care of it.

As Rick was getting everything ready to make the tea, Lisa looked around the living room and looked at some of the photos in frames. Also Lisa noticed two posters that were rolled up and in standing in a box.

Lisa – what are these photos and posters of Rick?

Rick – umm Well Lisa the posters are of Minmie, she gave me them and I had the posters up but when I got back I took them down. Got tired of them, she is a singer and I am pilot. Military and showbiz never will work. Unless you think otherwise I would like to hear it?

Lisa – so you are giving up on her?

Rick – yes Lisa I think that is a good way to put it. She only needs me sometimes. When we are together she only talks about her and does not want to hear about my fears or problems.

Lisa – I never knew she was that way.

Lisa pickup the photo album and notices a glob an anchor seal on it. She thinks to herself about what Rick just said. Hmm maybe he is growing up. I wonder who he is going to chase now.

Mean while in the City Park, Max Sterling is getting nervous about the date that he set up at the arcade.

Max –Where is she? I bet she got nervous and she is not going to show.

As Max stand looking around, he does not notice a figure moving very around by some trees.

Miriya thinks to herself so he did show. Now I can kill the man that has bet me twice. If I do not win I will never be able to go back with honor.

Miriya – Max here I am sorry to be late.

Max – Miriya your not late.

As Miriya starts to walk towards Max she slowly reaches around her back to retrieve something which Max sees and gets worried.

Max – Miriya is there something wrong?

Miriya – Time to die, Maxamillian. You have bet me for the last time, you bet me in the air, and then In the Arcade. You will not win again.

Max – Miriya why do you want to kill me I do not understand.

Miriya – I am Miriya Parina Zentraedi Quadrono Ace pilot and I am here to get my revenge by killing you.

Max – I understand why you want fight.

As Max is trying to change the mood and get control of the problem. Miriya throws a knife at Max.

Max thinks to himself I got to win and get her to listen.

Miriya – No matter I have another knife.

As Miriya pulls out the other knife that she has with her. Max begins to run for the other knife that is stuck in a tree.

Max – I must get that knife.

Miriya – You will not get that knife.

Max gets the knife and begins to fight with Miriya which goes on until Max knocks the knife out of Miriya hand.

Max – I guess I win again.

Miriya falls to her knees and begins to beg Max to kill her.

Miriya – Please kill me, I cannot live with myself and if Zentraedi Command find out that I failed they will come to finish the job.

Max – I cannot kill a beautiful woman as you.

Miriya – What?  
As Max helps Miriya up, Max takes her in his arms and gives her a kiss. Soon they are standing holding each other in their arms.

Miriya – So what does this mean?

Max – Well I am in love with you. So what do you think of being my wife?

Miriya – I am confuses what is a wife?

Max begins to laugh because he starts to remember that Zentraedi don't know what wife and husbands are.

Max – Well we can talk about it. But it means you and I will live together and we are mates. Umm its hard to explain. But I will try to explain.

Miriya – Since I owe you my life. My life is yours. I will be your wife and will learn the human ways and to love you forever.

Max – Well Rick is going to have a field day. Now I got to figure out how you and I can live on base.

Miriya – let me write down my address and when you figure it out I will move in, Okay

Max – sure but remember I am the only one that know who you are. So keep it a secret.

Miriya – yes my lord.

Soon Max and Miriya leave each other and Max heard back to the barracks while Miriya goes to the apartment that she lives in. Miriya is soon home and walks in to see the other Spy that is email all the data they have collected.

Cira – Miriya did you kill him. I told them that you have.

Miriya – you what?

Cira – well not quiet I said you went to meet him.

Miriya – no not yet to many people.

Cira – we will be leaving soon.

Miriya – you can leave I must stay.

Cira – But

Miriya – You don't do as I say I will kill you. I cannot explain.

Cira – all I said was you found the pilot. They want us to leave sometime.

Miriya – you have not got enough to see what the civilians here do. But Breetai also sent spies I have seen them. So we might not be needed any more. But I am staying, and don't ask why.

Cira – As you command.

Miriya and Cira both quickly went to bed. Neither knew their future but Miriya had somehow found some kind of happiness but she was not going to tell Cira.

Meanwhile back at Ricks quarters Lisa has already looked through the first photo album most of Roy and Minmie photos, so Lisa put is down and got then she pick up the one with a globe and anchor. Lisa looks at the emblem and tries to remember where she has seen that before. She slowly opens it and starts to scan the photos. Lisa sees a lot of photos of pilots, every once in awhile she thinks she sees Rick but she cast it off because he cannot be that old. After a while she closes the photos album and sees Rick coming with the Tea.

Rick notices Lisa has 2 photo albums by her, Rick worries because 1 of the photos albums was one of a squadron Rick was with call the Raptors. Rick was not ready to tell her but he knew that some time he would have to let it out if they were going to get any closer.

Rick – Here you go Lisa tea is served.

Lisa – Thank you, you sure have a lot of photo albums.

Rick – yeah when I was younger I had nothing going on I use to use a camera a lot. Did you like the photos?  
Lisa – yeah I like them except Minmie's photos.

Rick – Lisa it will be okay, Minmie got here career.

Both Lisa and Rick enjoy each others company and enjoy the tea.

Lisa – Well I need to be going

Rick – okay thanks for stopping in and checking on me.

Lisa – not a problem Rick

Lisa leaves Ricks quarters and walks down the hall. Rick is soon puts all the photo albums up and starts reading a book. Soon his phone begins to ring.

Rick – who can that be? Lt Hunter Speaking.

Minmie – Well hello , do you have time to come see me down at the park for about 30 minutes.

Rick yeah Why not? I be there in about 25 minutes.

Minmie okay meet me by the Water sculpture.

Rick okay

Rick quickly gets some shoes, his wallet and keys. He walks out the door and locks it. As he walks by the desk he lets the desk sergeant know that he will be out and will be back in a hour.

As Rick makes his way to the park he hopes he might see Max. But he can see the Sculpture in the park and walks toward it. As he gets near the Area he hears his name being called.

Minmie – Rick here I am.

Rick – Hi how are you?

Minmie – Well I am fine, I have not heard from you so I thought I would check on you. I heard a rumor.

Rick – Umm what rumor is that?

Minmie – That you have a fiancé? When where you going to tell me? I thought I was your only girl,

Rick – Minmie I have a lot of friends that are girls or women. I did not think you wanted to be my fiancé, you have not said anything to make me change my mind.

As they talk Rick sense that Minmie is getting mad, and for a very young girl who does not know how to control her temper it might get violent really quick.

Rick – Minmie calm down please.

Minmie – CALM DOWN, why I should.

As Minmie face goes bright red with anger she begins to slap Rick.

As she does that she hears some men voices call out.

Security Hey you what is going on?

Minmie quickly walks away and the guards lose sight of her.

Guard – Excuse me Mr.? Are you okay.

Rick – Yeah I am Lt Rick Hunter. Dam it that hurt.

Guard – Mr. Hunter do you want me to see if we can catch that person.

Rick – NO Please I will take care of it. Okay

Guard – Well okay but I have to file a report.

Rick – yeah I know do your job. Can I leave I want go home.

Guard – 1 moment please I need to scan your card and that's all I need.

The Guard quickly scans Ricks Id and types a brief what happen so that he could remember.

Guard – Okay sir have a good night.

Rick Thanks

Rick quickly heads back base and to his quarters. As he goes through the security the guards give him a funny look. And as he gets to the help desk the sergeant also looks at him funny.

Rick – what the hell? Why are they looking at me like that?

As Rick gets to his quarters he quickly walks in and locks the Door. He soon goes to the bathroom to look at what wrong. When He looks in the mirror he can see blood on his shirt and 4 finger nail scratches on his right side of his face.

Rick – Minmie you are such a B****. I hope Lisa does not find out.

Author note: Okay I hope you all liked this one. I got 4 already started.

looks like a cat fight coming sometime..


	4. Chapter 4

RICK AND LISA

SEMPER FIDELIS

Chapter 4

Author : I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Rick and Lisa continued to see each other for the next week. Both of them did not know what rumors had just been started by people seeing them together. Everyone was talking. Both of them did not know what was in store for their future but Rick whatever decision he made he was going to be always loyal to the one he loves, even if she does not know it. He just hopes it does not back fire on him.

Lisa was in her quarters checking emails and cleaning. As she scanned through some emails she read a heading of a email that she did not send. Email read background check on 1 Richard A Hunter, AKA Rick Hunter, service number 461-123-1704, please look up any previous military backgrounds. And send back to Captain Gloval, also may it eyes only. She was astonished but why did she get this also. As she read more her phone started ringing.

Lisa – Commander Lisa Hayes speaking.

Claudia- Hey you this is Claudia, you where you can speak.

Lisa – yes what is going on?

Claudia – listen I carbon copied you that because I thought you might want to know about what is going on and it concern your flyboy. Captain thinks someone has been writing Rick's after action reports. But we went back in all of them and they all look okay. I did it so that you are not blindsided by this when the Captain talks to Rick.

Lisa- So Captain does not think Rick is filling out his own reports.

As Lisa finished she remembers the glob and anchor emblem on photo album.

Lisa – Claudia I think Rick is filling his own reports out and I think the Captain just wants to make sure.

Claudia – okay just be careful please

Lisa – I will.

As soon as Lisa got off the phone she set the handset back down and walked away. Soon it began to ring again.

Lisa – Good Grief, hello this is Commander Hayes.

Security Chief – Yes Commander I am just letting you know we had a incident last night with a pilot and a civilian. The civilian slapped the pilot. The pilot didn't want to press charges he said he would handle it. That is why I am calling.

Lisa – Thanks Chief, what did the civilian look like?

Security Chief – Well young, 16 to 17, long black hair, skinny, they though she worked for one of the Chinese Restaurant.

Lisa – okay I find out.

Security Chief – thanks commander

Lisa – Security Chief not a problem.

Lisa hung up the phone and began to think, the she got mad and grabbed the phone and began to dial.

As Rick sat in his quarters he read a book that he has want to read since he had it. He had fallen asleep but soon woke up. Rick soon got up and went to get some tea he had made that was still hot.

Rick – I think I get some tea.  
Rick gets up and soon hit a big cargo case that he has been using at a table.

Rick – Ouch that hurts. Boy do I need to go through that. But I cannot because it will show my previous military history.

Rick gets his water and sits back down and begins to relax and read a book that he found that he had not read. As he is reading the book, his barracks phone begins to ring.

Rick –Hmm I wonder who could be calling me because I am still off duty for another week.

Rick quickly gets up to answer the phone.

Rick – Lt Hunter speaking, how may I help you?

Lisa – Hi this is Lisa,

Rick – Oh Hi Commander,

Lisa – Rick we are off duty so you can cut the commander out.

Rick – Okay Lisa how may I help you?

Lisa – Well I got a funny phone call about a pilot getting slapped by a female. Also I got a phone call from father Brian. I think he was trying to call you.

Rick – So what does Father Brian want?

Lisa – I don't know he did not say just asked for you to call him. Now Rick how about the other problem.

Rick – Well yes the pilot did get slapped by the female.

Lisa – who was the pilot?

Rick – Well I cannot tell a lie so it was me Lisa. And I have the marks so for it.

Lisa – DO WHAT Rick? What happen, are you okay?

Rick – well the side of my face has 4 marks on it and I thought about going to the clinic but a report will be filled.

Lisa – well if you want help I can come over and help.

Rick – Well that's fine if you want to come over.

Soon Lisa has left her quarters and moves quickly and gets to Rick quarters.

Rick – that must be Lisa.

Rick gets up and gets the door, he opens it and Lisa is standing in front of him with a medic bag and looking really mad.

Rick – Lisa listen I am sorry, I.

Lisa – don't say a think Lt Hunter sit down on the couch and let me take a look at those scratches.

Rick – um yes Commander

As Lisa walks towards the couch see notices the big locker that Rick has been using as a coffee table.

Lisa – you need to get some furniture, why use that.

Rick – Well let say sentimental values and leave it at that.

Lisa and Rick sit down and Lisa begins cleaning and checking the scratches.

Lisa – if I see her I am going to give her what she disserves. These scratches have already started to heal, but I am going to put this scare cream on it so that you will not have a very bad scare.

Rick – Listen I need to talk to her; I guess you can be there to help; I will not hit a women or girl. Also thanks Lisa.

As Lisa and Rick talk and Rick gets his scraps taken care of. Back on Earth a lot is going on in the militaries, Army, Air Force, Navy, Marines and The Coast Guard. The entire branches are being changed over to UEG. All the branches are doing fine. But some have heard about the exploits of The SDF-1 Macross and want to help or serve with the crew. Meanwhile at Alaska Base to high ranking officer are having a meeting about what coming along and what to do.

Admiral Hayes – So three fourths of The Corps, excuse me, The United States Marines Corps want to serve with Captain Gloval.

Commandant Armstrong – No sir they want to serve with Captain Hunter most of the fighter wings do, the other just know of him.

Admiral Hayes – how do you all know he is alive?

Commandant Armstrong – Sir we just know about it. We know that Captain Gloval has asked about his background.

Admiral Hayes – you all do know he is a Lt Hunter now.

Commandant Armstrong – yes sir because he did not want to have any favors given to him and also his brother does not know.

Admiral Hayes – okay but his father at least needs to know. Actually needs to know that both of them are alive.

Commandant Armstrong – Sir I will take care of it. Now Admiral how about the rest of the armed services what are they going to do?

Admiral Hayes – half of the Navy wants to help the SDF -1, the Coast Guard wants to stay on shore detail so I am leaving that as is they have been doing a good job. The Army none want to go with SDF -1, so some of them are coming to Alaska, and the rest I am going to split up. If any decide to go to the SDF -1 then they can go.

Commandant Armstrong – Well sir looks like you got it under control.

Admiral Hayes – yes all accept my daughter, I found out she is dating some pilot. Don't know who it is.?

Commandant Armstrong – haha would it be a blast if it was Captain Hunter, oh I sorry Lt Hunter.

Admiral Hayes – Actually that would not hurt my feelings, he was little young and maybe he matured some. But I am going to let Lisa make up her mind.

Commandant Armstrong – Well I went ahead and sent Hunter's file to Gloval. I also made it look like he volunteered to help the SDF -1, since he was still enlisted, inactive reserve which got called up as soon as he disappeared. His fill says something about family medical that he had to take care of.

Admiral Hayes – good we don't want Gloval thinking he disserted us.

Commandant Armstrong – Well Admiral now I have to make emails and phone calls and go see the Hunters in California. Also when the SDF -1 does come home I would like a chance to see my old friend Gloval and Rick Hunter.

Admiral Hayes – that's right we both served with Gloval. Well maybe we might get to see them both. You are dismissed Commandant.

Commandant of the Marine Corps leaves and head towards his flight that is waiting.

Admiral Hayes walks through the hallways, as he walks past a office he over hears the Senator White talking to a General Emerson.

Senator White – Now General Emerson once the USS Saratoga II is finished it will be our new flagship and will take the place of the SDF-1.

General Emerson – But Senator the SDF -1 has got more fire power and better personnel. We need them on our side.

Senator White – No we don't we have the army that will be enough. This other branch are not needed, it will take us about 12 weeks to get done with USS Saratoga II. And by that time SDF -1 will have been destroyed by the Zentraedi, and we can finish the Zentraedi. Well I need to get going senator's duties.

General Emerson – Yes sir I will start getting personnel together quietly.

The Senator leaves the room without even saying anything to the Emerson. Emerson knows that the Senator has no control over him but the first thing he needs and wants to do is talk to the Admiral. As Emerson starts to walk out a hand hits him squarely in the check.

Emerson – Ooof, watch it you? Oh Admiral.

Admiral Hayes – So the senator wants me out of the way.

Emerson – Sir if you heard most of it. We need to get that ship under your control and get the correct personnel to help the SDF -1. You know I am correct. But somehow we are going to have to make the senator think his plan is working.

Admiral – Well Emerson, are you a patriot or just saying this things to make me think that. If you're a patriot then let us get to it.

Emerson – That senator has no control over the military. I am with you but we are going to have to make him think he is getting his way.

Admiral Hayes – Okay I got people in mind for the new ship, mostly it is the Crew from the Kitty Hawk II which is headed towards San Francisco as we speak also they have about 12 Marine Pilots that are going to be transferred to Tokyo for the Air Wing that will be going to the SDF -1.

Emerson- Good

As the 2 officer left they both walked the hallway. As the Admiral reached his office he could see someone was in it. So the Admiral walked in slowly.

SSgt Sunny – Good Morning Admiral, I have the files ready for you to exam. I made notes for you. And also made notes about the Marines at the Tokyo Base. Since the Captain is coming to Alaska, there is a Major in Japan that General Craig says would be a good candidate. The Major's name is John T Mac Gillis. Also the Squadron needs a name, and needs XO (CAG). I found a Captain, but wanted to confirm it with you, it is Captain Howell, and here is his file. The Captain is currently on the Kitty Hawk.

Admiral Hayes – Well SSgt Sunny you are working very effectively, you trying to get a transfer.

SSG Sunny – Well I would not mind it but if you need me I stay.

Admiral Hayes – Well if I can I see what I can do you might be in Tokyo.

SSgt Sunny – Sir if you want me to go with the Captain then I will go and do my best.

Admiral Hayes – good now I have got to send this communication to all Marine Units that are transferring to Macross also to the personnel that are transferring to Saratoga II.

Soon the SSgt leaves and lets the Admiral type the letter and the orders. He also makes orders for Captain Howell and SSgt Sunny. He is also send a communication to General Craig in Tokyo to see if the Major would take over command of the unit in Japan.

Meanwhile onboard the Kitty Hawk, a lot of the Marines and support personnel do not want to transfer to Alaska. Most are want to follow the Captain that they think is transferring to Japan. But no military person has wanted to ask the question.

Gunny Gonzales – Excuse me Captain Howell you got a minute.

Captain Howell – Come in Gunny and what can I do for you?

Gunny Gonzales – Well sir I have a question about this transfer everyone is talking about.

Captain Howell- you want to know where I am going to transfer to.

Gunny Gonzales – yes sir a lot of personnel want to follow you. Well about 40 people. 7 pilots the rest are infantry and support.

Captain Howell- Right now I don't know where I will be going.

As the two marines talk about the future, a Rear Admiral Clancy walks up to see the Captain Howell.

Admiral Clancy – Evening Captain Howell and Gunny Gonzales would you have minute to talk to me. I have got some information for you all.

Captain Howell – Yes sir Admiral

Gunny Gonzales – Yes sir Admiral

Admiral Clancy – I just got a communication from Admiral Hayes to allow any marine that wants to transfer to Marcoss to transfer. The marines will have to transfer to Japan then to Marcross. Any one that wants to stay can either stay with me or transfer to Saratoga II or to Alaska. The pilots are going to fly these new fighters that are at Miramar. So you all have some thinking to do. Captain your name has been thrown into the CAG officer spot for the squadron which is not been formed.

AUTHOR NOTE: I DECIDED TO STOP HERE. HOPE EVERYONE LIKE IT. LET ME KNOW I STILL GOT SERVERAL CHAPTERS TO GO.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick and Lisa

Semper Fidelis always loyal

Author: Notes I maybe jumping back in forth in this chapter I hope everyone likes it.

Flashback 1:

Admiral Clancy – I just got a communication from Admiral Hayes to allow any marine that wants to transfer to Marcoss to transfer. The marines will have to transfer to Japan then to Marcross. Any one that wants to stay can either stay with me or transfer to Saratoga II or to Alaska. The pilots are going to fly these new fighters that are at Miramar. So you all have some thinking to do. Captain your name has been thrown into the CAG officer spot for the squadron which is not been formed.

End of flash back

Captain Howell – He what? Well you have to sign off on it.

Admiral Clancy – Listen Captain you're a good Marine and good pilot, so take the job and do me proud. I signed it already before I came down. There are going to be 5 officer and I don't know how many enlisted personnel. Get your bags ready because I told the others we are flying you to Miramar where the fighters are.

Captain Howell – aye sir. And thank you.

Admiral Clancy – carry on

Admiral leaves the Captain quarters and lets the 2 Marines look over the names.

Captain Howell – 5 pilots, 12 aircraft, looks like some of your techs are going to be flying.

Gunny Sunny – let me see here. You, Maverick, Sidewinder, Phoenix, and Raven, and the new promoted Lt Mac Gillis are the officers. So me, SSgt Juan, Sgt Thomas, Sgt Fuzo, Cpl Frank, Cpl Tim, and Cpl Sandra well I think all are good half can fly.

Captain Howell – You are not going to let that boy have a break are you. You know he use to be a non commissioned officer.

Gunny Sunny – Well Sir he needs to be kept on his toes.

Captain Howell – Well go tell everyone to get ready we leave in 1 week.

Meanwhile In Tokyo Japan a lot of people have noticed the movement of the military personnel. Meanwhile in the Marines base a General Crag is about to have a meeting with Major Mac Gillis about the personnel movements that is about to happen and what options the Major has.

Gunny Bricker – Good Morning Major the coffee is ready and I got your reports on your desk. Also when you get a chance the Lieutenant wants to talk to you sir. Also when you get a chance I would like to talk to you it is no importance.

Major Mac Gillis – Lt Hallawachuch what do you need?

Lt Hallawachuch – Major did you sign my vacation request and has the general talked to you about what is going on, I am just wonder because I got a big decision to make.

The Major soon stands up very quickly.

Major Mac Gillis – listen here Marine I am not going to be bulled to make a decision, yes I sign it and you may go on your vacation back to United States, but what is this about a big decision?

Lt Hallawachuch – Well sir you remember that blonde secretary we had in Virginia.

Major Mac Gillis – Nicole Gunderson ?

Lt Hallawachuch – yes sir well before I came here, Well I?

Major Mac Gillis – Spit it out Lt.

Lt Hallawachuch – well Sir I asked her to Marry me.

Major Mac Gillis – Well congratulations when is the wedding.

Lt Hallawachuch – that's why I need the vacation, but I forgot to tell you and your wife.

Major Mac Gillis – Lt, It is okay I got more problem. Go get married and come back to us.

Lt Hallawachuch leaves the Major's office; soon the Major is sitting down in his chair, thinking about the night before.

Flash back 2

Ring Ring

Major Mac Gillis – MMM Polly get that?

Polly – MM no is your turn.

Major Mac Gillis – okay

The Major get out of bed to answer the phone but he has to walk across the room to answer the phone.

Major Mac Gillis – Major Mac Gillis residence, I am sorry this is the Mac Gillis residence.

Elizabeth – Major, I mean dad, I want to know if it is okay if I come stay with you and the girls again.

Major Mac Gillis – Elizabeth is something wrong.

Elizabeth – Well I got fired by mom friend because I did not write the sorry about the Military. I just did not feel right to me. So I have been trying to find work but no one will hire me. But the Base in Japan needs a writer and I would like to be around you and mom again.

Major Mac Gillis – Sure you are always welcome, when is your flight supposed to land here in Japan?

Elizabeth – It says Tomorrow about 6 pm.

Major Mac Gillis – Make sure and I will pick you up.

Elizabeth – Thank you

Major Mac Gillis – your welcome.

Click

Major went back to bed.

Polly – John - - w-ho was it?

Major Mac Gillis – wrong number

Polly – Good night John, I see you in the morning.

Both the Major and his wife go back to sleep.

End of flash back

General Crag walks in the Majors office.

General Crag – Major I need to talk to you about something

Major Mac Gillis – Uh Yes Sir General Craig

General Crag – Ah caught you napping.

Major Mac Gillis – no sir I was thinking.

General Crag – well good, Major, I got a problem.

Major Mac Gillis – yes go ahead, no problem is unsolvable.

General Crag – well the squadron here in Japan has lost there CO, XO, and basically all of their office personnel. And I have been asked to go to Alaska base but only I was asked to go. You, the Lt, Gunny have not been assigned basically they don't know what to do with all of you.

So I was going to recommend you all to command the squadron and this staff to oversee the squadron retrofit and deployment to Macross after deployed you all can come to the Alaska. Well that is the idea. You may be stuck on the Macross. I know you came over here to Japan because I needed you. So that's is why I am coming to you before they make you do it.

Major Mac Gillis – Let me talk to my family first, give me 1 day sir.

General Crag – okay you got your day.

The General leave the room and walks out of the office. Soon the gunny walks in but she does not see Major's wife walk into the main office.

Gunny Bricker – Major do you have time to talk?

Major Mac Gillis – yes gunny come on in what is this about?

Gunny Bricker – It is about my Retirement sir, I hate the cold and I am not going to Alaska.

Major Mac Gillis – No Gunny your staying here in Japan then may go to the Macross.

Gunny Bricker – Well then I guess can stay as long as you're the CO.

Polly – C O of what gunny Bricker?  
Gunny Bricker – Oh Mrs. Mac Gillis nothing mama, thanks Major I will leave and go back to my work.

Polly – John?

Major Mac Gillis – Polly the General has asked me to command a new squadron.

Polly – Well I guess it is the one that is going to Alaska, well I guess the girls better get cold weather cloths.

Major Mac Gillis – Actually we are staying here. We need to talk.

Polly – Okay

Major Mac Gillis – First of all this does not go any further than here. You do not tell anyone.

Polly – Okay

Major Mac Gillis – The squadron will be formed here and training done here, then most likely be transfer.

Polly – Please tell me not back to Saudi.

Major Mac Gillis – No, the squadron will go to the Macross Polly also all of our families. I just have to think about it because I did not know what you and the girls would say.

Polly – John, where you go we go, We are a Marine Family, sometimes we hate it but we are your family.

Major Mac Gillis – Well as a Co wife you may have to help the other wives, Ah Crap the Lt has already left.

Polly- what?

Major Mac Gillis – well he is getting married and I need to fill out a security pass for his wife.

As the Major starts to grab his phone the Gunny steps into the door way.

Gunny Bricker – Sir I have already taken the liberty of the security pass everything is in order. So that means you are taking the job.

Major Mac Gillis – Well gunny I guess we are.

Gunny Bricker – I will call the movers and move us the Squadron office.

Major Mac Gillis – Good I call General Craig.

Polly – And I will tell the girls, I tried Elizabeth office and she was not in. John how long has it been since you flown a fighter.

Major Mac Gillis – a year, but I am going to get some help and I am going over there after I get off the phone.

Polly – Good I do not want to be a widower.

Major Mac Gillis – You will not be.

Major Mac Gillis makes his phone call to let the General now that he has accepted the job. He walks out of the office and leaves the gunny and his wife.

Meanwhile across on the Air Base a lot is going on.

Mr. Ritter walks past 2 Marines just standing around.

Ritter – come on we need to get those fighters ready for the new CO.

Sgt Nic – Well we are not going to get any one special and you are not in the Marines anymore.

Ritter – I have not yet talked to the New CO so don't argue with me.

Sgt Nic – Oh shove it.

As the Major walks up he recognizes Ritter as former Gunny Ritter.

Major Mac Gillis – what did you say to him?

Sgt Nic – Sir I told him to shove it.

Major Mac Gillis – Well Sgt why don't you 2 Marines get back to work so that I can talk to Mr. Ritter.

Sgt Nic – Yes Sir Major.

Both of the Marines quickly walk off to leave the Major and Mr. Ritter alone.

Mr. Ritter – Major Mac Gillis what are you doing on the air base.

Major Mac Gillis – Well I am going to be the new squadron CO. And I heard you need to talk to the CO.

Mr. Ritter walks over to his box and pulls out a reenlistment paper and quickly signs it.

Major Mac Gillis – Thank you gunny now get back into uniform. And who can I get to help me get my training back up on this new VF-1s

Mr. Ritter – yes sir and that pilot would be me sir.

Meanwhile back on the SDF 1 the Captain Gloval is patiently waiting on the confirmation that he already knows the answer but he just wants to know which military that one of his pilots was in.

Claudia – Excuse me Captain here is the report you have been waiting for.

Gloval – Thank you Claudia.

Captain Gloval starts to read over the report.

Gloval –hmm this is interesting. Rick was non commissioned officer that a officer he spent time with infantry, artillery, flew helicopters, jump jets and rapters.

Claudia – Jump jets?

Gloval – yes Claudia it is a fighter that came to us from British. The Marines are the only branch that seen the future of it. Now they use the Raptors and Raptors II.

Claudia – well does this confirm what you knew about him?

Gloval – yes it does. Now go and need to read this then I need to talk to him. Please say nothing to anyone not even Lisa.

Claudia quietly walks out of the office and see walks out her phone begins to ring.

Lisa – So do you have time to have lunch with Rick and me? And did you hear anything about the email.

Claudia – Sure Roy might like to come and eat with you and Rick. And yes but Captain is not letting me look at the report.

Lisa – Okay I will wait till Rick wants to tell me.

Claudia – Listen just take care of the flyboy now I am going to call Roy.

Claudia hangs her phone up and then scrolls to Fokker office phone.

Claudia – come on go though.

Ring Ring

Fokker – Skull Squadron Commander Fokker speaking.

Claudia=- hello Hon, listen Lisa is wants to have lunch you available.

Fokker yeah in about 45 minutes okay

Claudia – Great thanks

Claudia hung up and could see she had a voice mail. Claudia checks her voicemail and soon hears that Lisa and Rick will meet them at The White Dragon Restaurant. Soon See sees Fokker calling her.

Claudia – hi honey Lisa wants to meet at the White Dragon if that's okay with you.

Fokker – That is fine.

Soon Claudia is headed toward Macross City.

Meanwhile at Rick's quarters, Lisa and Rick are getting ready to leave.

Rick and Lisa step out of his quarters and meet Max and Miriya.

Rick – Oh Hi Max and who are you?

Miriya – I am Miriya Parina Max's fiancé, I guess he has not told you.

Rick – Wow Max what a women, Miriya it is a pressure to meet you and he has not told me.

Max – Sorry Skipper I totally forgot.

Miriya – Skipper?

Rick – No problem Max, Yes Miriya I am Max's Squadron Co and Leader of Vermillion squadron.

Miriya – okay

Max – Now Miriya I told you I would talk to him, be patient with me okay.

Miriya – sure Maximillian., So Skipper is this your mate, I mean wife?

Lisa- Do what?

Miriya – I am sorry that is personnel question.

Lisa – it is okay, Rick are we ready to go to lunch?

Rick – yes I am ready, Um you want to ask Max and his fiancé to come along?

Lisa – Okay, max you all want to go to lunch with up?

Max – Sure why not we got the time.

Rick, Lisa , Max and Miriya walk out of the barracks and head down the block towards the White Dragon. Soon they are at the White Dragon and walk into the restaurant and soon see Claudia and Roy waving at them. As they walk in Rick's Cell phone starts ringing.

Rick- Rick Hunter Speaking how may I help you?

SSgt Brooke – I am Captain Glovals secretary and assistant the Captain needs to see you about 3 pm today.

Rick – Okay SSgt Brooke I be there.

Fokker – So you brought Max and who is the hot women with him?

Claudia – Roy Fokker!!

Fokker – Sorry

Max – This is my Fiancé Miriya Parina I forgot to tell you all about her.

Claudia – Well Miriya welcome to the family and have a set.

As Miriya sat down she is nervous because she is not even married Max yet and they are already welcoming her to the family. Miriya begins to think about what will happen when this people find out who she really is.

Rick – Okay have you all ordered?

Claudia – yes but we did not know about Max and Miriya.

Waitress Lyn- So we got 2 extras, what to drink.

Max – iced tea sweeten for both of us. And give us a second.

Max and Miriya looked at the menu while Fokker and Claudia looked at them then looked at Rick and Lisa.

Claudia- They make a good couple don't they.

Fokker – Yeah your right.

Waitress Lyn – Okay here you go. So what would you like to eat?

Max – 2 Tai Beef mild please.

Waitress Lyn- Okay I get it right out.

Soon the waitress was back with Max and Miriya meals.

Waitress Lyn-here is your meals and let me know if you need anything else.

Max – thanks I don't think we need anything else.

Lisa – Well the Captain has volunteered me to help with the orphan out reach. That is also Father Brian works for.

Rick – yeah I got a meeting at 3 or I would be helping you.

Lisa – Hmm I did not know anything about it.

Rick – Don't worry about it.

Soon everyone has eaten all their meals and is ready to leave. Claudia looks at the bill and takes up money to pay the bill.

Claudia okay I got the bill paid.

Soon everyone has walked out of the Restaurant. Lisa takes off for her volunteer work with father Brian. Rick, Max Miriya , Roy and Claudia walk back.

Meanwhile on the Zentraedi fleet starts getting closer and Kyron is getting impatient.

Azonia- Kyron I want you to get approximately 7 battle suits and 12 pods and retrieve our spies when they get off the Fortress communication says about 4 hours. You will retrieve 4 people, all females and they will be brought back to my ship.

Kyron-Azonia what am I your personnel retrieval services?

Azonia- it will give you time to kill some enemy, just don't kill our spies.

Over the loud speaker you could hear the orders of Kyron. Soon 12 pods and 10 battle suits where formed and getting ready to launch.

Soon the enemy force launches but it is not unnoticed by the SDF -1 .

Vanessa – Sammie we got enemy launching, we need to get Captain Gloval and Claudia back on the bridge. By the numbers Skull squadron will not be able to hold them off. You better request Vermillion Squadron to be able to fly.

Sammie – thanks Vanessa.

Soon Sammie signals red alert and calling all pilots to battle station.

Sammie- Captain Gloval this is a red alert, I have taken Vermillion Squadron off no fly status, Skull Squadron will not be able to handle it all.

Captain Gloval – good I am on my way, Has Claudia made it back?  
As Sammie is talking to Captain Gloval, Claudia walks back in.

Sammie – She just walked back in. Lisa is still in the City with the volunteer duty.

As Rick, Max and Miriya walk Ricks Cell phone rings again.

Rick –Lt Hunter speaking.

Sammie – Yes Sir this is Sgt Sammie Potter, your squadron is back on duty please get ready. I will be calling the other members.

Rick – Max is standing here with me, call Ben Dixon and Sgt Sierra.

Sammie – Will do Lt. Hunter.

Dixon – Sgt Dixon speaking

Sammie- Dixon your squadron is back on duty we need you.

Dixon- sorry Sammie, I broke my arm and cannot fly; I gave Fokker the paper work.

Sammie – will do I will call Lt Hunter.

As Rick, Max, and Miriya race toward the Hanger bay.

Max – Miriya I need you to go home and stay safe.

Miriya – Max I am going to be by your side in battle also. I am going with you.

Soon Hunters phone rings again.

Rick – Lt. Hunter speaking

Sammie – Sgt Dixon has a broken arm and cannot fly. I am trying to find you a replacement. But I have not found you one. Sgt Sierra is getting the fighters ready.

Rick – I got a replacement, we will be ok.

Sammie – okay good luck

Rick – Max Miriya will fly Bens fighter she can be your wingman.

Max – Okay

Soon the Vermillion Squadron is getting in their fighters. Rick quickly gives Miriya some quick tips while Max helps her in the fighter. Soon everyone is ready and are being loaded on the lift to go upstairs.

Author Note – Well hope you all liked this Chapter, I hope you all enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rick and Lisa_**

**_Semper Fidelis always loyal_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Author: okay here is chapter 6, let me know what you all think. I got allot more to type._**

On Board the SDF -1 Skull squadron is launching and Ghost being loaded right behind them. Vermillion is still down in the hold area.

Flight Chief – Lt Hunter I am sorry but I don't have a fighter for you.

Rick – You what? Ah come on chief you got to get me a fighter.

Flight Chief – Well I got that new proto type. We already checked it out it flies just like the old fighter.

Rick – So where is it?  
Flight Chief – Over in the corner it is ready. Give me a second.

Rick – Max you get Miriya checked out on that fighter?

Max – yes sir do you want her to fly your wing or mine?

Rick – We the new pilot always flies the most experience pilot's wing. If she does not mind flying mine it will be okay with me. Then after we get her in the squadron she can become your wing man.

Max – Okay skipper

As Rick turns towards where the Flight Chief told him the new fighter was located. He soon heard Miriya talking to him.

Miriya – Excuse me Skipper?

Rick – Yes Miriya, I will do my best to fly your wing and to learn your military ways.

Rick – that will be fine Miriya . I have to check this fighter out.

Miriya – Would you like some help I need the practice.

Rick – Okay sure why not.

Rick and Miriya walked over to the Fighter soon they where check this new version of fighter out. No soon than they get near it they hear a voice. And cannot figure out where is it coming from.

VF2- Good evening Lt Hunter, please speak for voice recognizing for security purposes.

Rick – What the hell?  
VF2 – thank you Lt Hunter voice recognized. System powering up, pilot may do walk around check.

Miriya – what?

Rick – this fighter was pilot interface with voice reconditioning. Everything checks okay.

Soon Miriya and Rick are both satisfied with the walk around.

Rick – Go get in your fighter. Squadron channel max already given you?

Miriya – yes sir skipper.

Flight Chief – excuse me Lt Hunter also here is your new helmet for this fighter. And let us get you buckle in to the fighter.

Rick - okay

Soon Rick is sitting in the fighter checking the gauges. He putts the new helmet on and soon sees the difference. He also hears the chief telling him everything is hooked up. Soon the chief is giving him a few quick checks on the new fighter.

Flight Chief – well sir it is all your be careful

Rick – thanks chief.

Ricks and Miriyas fighters are the last to be load.

Meanwhile in Macross City at the building where Orphan fund raiser is being held at Lisa Hayes is wondering what is going on. She knows that the Sirens means for everyone to find shelter. She starts asking people why they are not going to shelters.

Lisa –Excuse me father Brian.

Father Brian – Ah Yes Lisa what can I do for you?

Lisa – Well why are we not going to the shelters?

Father Brian – well because they classified this as one, the glass is supposed to be shatter proof.

Lisa – well we need to keep an eye on everyone.

Father Brian – all the children are here and personnel are helping to keep them calm.

As Lisa and Father Brian talk a young girl gets close to Lisa and starts to pull on her hand.

Lisa – Oh hello can I help you?

Amanda - Ms. Hunter is Mr. Hunter going to save us?

Lisa – Um, He is probably trying to do that right now. What is your name?

Amanda – my name is Amanda.

Rachel – Amanda why are, oh I sorry ma'am, I thought she was talk to a stranger.

Lisa - well I am she does not know me.

Rachel – well we have seen you with Mr. Hunter so we figure you are okay person.

Lisa – well thank you know why are you call him Captain?

Rachel – well I cannot tell you?  
Lisa – I sure would like to know.

Amanda – Because of this!

As Lisa looks at Amanda, she holds out a comic book. Called Stars and Stripes and on cover shows a Marine Corps Globe and Anchor with 3 Marines standing beside each other. In the Middle the Marine in a flight suit looks similar to Rick Hunter on his shoulders you can see Captain bars.

Lisa – what is this?

Amanda – oh it is nothing we got it in the Orphanage library, which father Brian said was donated to him.

Lisa – Hmm well, let me and you take a look at it.

Amanda – okay,

Lisa is trying to be mother, or big sister. Since she has never really been around small children she is try not to act like a hard military women she is.

As Lisa finds a chair she sits down and notices father Brian smiling at them.

Father Brian – Ah Ms. Lisa is everything okay?

Lisa – yes Father Brian.

Lisa and Rachel quietly look though the hard back comic book. Lisa scans the book and notices that the pictures of the pilot called Captain Hunter look exactly like Rick Hunter.

Lisa – Hmm He sure looks familiar.

Amanda – yes that Captain Hunter, I have been telling Father Brian and Rachel. You know Rachel is cadet in the RDF, but she is going to let go because we no longer have a family. Father Brian is trying to help.

Lisa – Hmm I will have talk to Father Brian about it.

As Lisa and the 2 girl talk everyone hears sirens come on again. Soon they hear Sammie Porter voice come on the air.

Sammie Porter – PLEASE ALL CIVILIAN PERSONNEL PLEASE STAY IN THE SHELTER. IF ANY MILITARY PERSONNEL ARE IN THE CITY EITHER GET TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS OR IF YOU CANNOT GET TO YOUR STATIONS PLEASE FIND SHELTER NOW. THAT IS ALL.

Lisa is try to figure out what is going on. But she soon will see what is going on.

Kyron – Okay we go the coordinates for doors that will open. Okay as Planned 8 battle suits and 12 pods with me we are going to get into the Fortress and get our people but also terrorize the Mirconians. Hahah

As Kyron splits his force the Skull squadron is fighting half of kyrons force and being lead away from the SDF-1. Seeing that Kyron makes his way towards the SDF-1, which Kyron does not know is that the Vermillion Squadron is about to launch.

Sammie – Vermillion 2 and 4 you are clear when catapult says you are ready.

Max – Rgr Bridge

Sierra – Rgr Bridge

Sammie – Where is Lt Hunter and Dixon, and where is Commander Hayes I cannot handle this.

Cat2 – Vermillion 2 and 4 launch

As Max and Sierra take off Claudia is scanning the screens and trying to help Sammie.

Claudia – yes you can your doing fine. Hunter should be up with Dixon's fill in pilot coming up.

As Claudia talks she notices 2 fighters are coming up.

Claudia – See here they are. What is that?

As Claudia gets a look at new fighter the entire Bridge crew looks at the fighter.

Captain Gloval – that fighter lady is our new Veritech fighter. I will have to talk to Lt Hunter.

As Gloval sits down in his chair he quickly puts on a head piece and brings up a screen where he can talk to Hunter.

Rick- okay Miriya as soon as you and I get hooked we will tell the bridge we are ready

Miriya – Rgr skipper, Oh I hope you not mad at me calling you skipper and hopefully I will do Maximillian well I being your wingman.

Rick – Not a problem

As Rick starts to say something more Captain Glovals face comes on the screen.

Gloval – Ah Lt Hunter, 1st don't mess up that fighter, 2nd I need to talk to you about this fill in pilot we have no record about him. Also since you are going to miss our meeting we will have it then.

Rick – yes Sir Captain Gloval.

Cat1- Vermillion 1 and 3 you are ready get clearance from bridge.

Rick - Bridge this is Vermillion 1 and 3 requesting to launch

Sammie – Rgr you are cleared to launch.

Cat 1 – Launch Vermillion 1 and 3

As Rick and Miriya fighters scream off the Promethius. Both Rick and Miriya quickly grab the flight sticks to get control of their fighters.

Rick – Vermillion airborne, heard to coordinates.

Sammie – rgr vermillion squadron

Vermillion squadron quickly gets to where they are supposed to be. All the pilots can see the fight way off from them and they are eager to fight.

Rick – Let follow order stay in the area.

Max – Okay Skipper, hey why are you pulling away from us?

Rick – HMm I am at 2/3 throttle.

Max – I am at ¾ back off and we go to 2/3 so we can stay together like you want us to be.

Soon everyone in the squadron is together.

Rick – looks like Skull is being drawn away. Better stay sharp squadron.

As the Vermillion Squadron starts to arc out away from the Fortress both Sierra and Max see the incoming pods.

Sierra – Contact coming on the in on our blind side of the fortress coming left rear, skipper, I mean Lt Hunter.

Rick – Okay I got them Sierra, it is okay skipper is fine. Vermillion 2 and 4 engage 1 and 3 will fly back up.

Max Rgr, Skipper okay Sierra lets engage.

Sierra – Max okay let get them and see what happens.

Zentaidia – here comes the micronians just like Kyron said.

As Max and Sierra engage them the enemy pods quickly draw them away allowing Kyron's Battle suit squad to come through.

Sammie – Captain Gloval we have reports that outer doors are opening.

Gloval – we did not authorize any of this. Start scanning? Alert Civilian Guard Unit get them ready.

Kyron – good we are in now we need to find the spies.

Mean while outside, Vermillion squadron is making steady work of the pods.

Miriya – Skipper I seen some more movement in front of those pods. And I am worried.

Rick – Okay let take a looks.

Rick and Miriya quickly move to check and see Kyron going into the Fortress.

Rick – Oh Dear God, Captain Gloval you have enemy going into your ship, Vermillion 1 and 3 are chasing tract them we will engage.

Gloval – Rgr Lt we have you continue and take care of problem.

Both Rick and Miriya quickly make it through the outside doors and continue to follow the enemy. They follow just far enough to make it through the doors.

Rick – Miriya we it is too close to start a fight in the corridors. When we get in an open area we need to engage.

Miriya – Yes skipper.

As Kyron's battle suits come to the City the Civilian Guard start shooting.

Kim – Civil Guard report heavy fighting need help.

Kyron – this is too easy, where the Spies we are are suppose to pick up.

Anonia –Over hear found them lord.

Kyron – good now we can go, you 4 hold them off will we escape.

As Kyron and his new 2nd in command retreat back to another corridor,

The other battle suits start destroying town building. One suit gets near the building where the orphanage fund raiser is being held.

Suit3- ah I will start here.

As the Battle suit starts hitting on the building, Lisa and all the people are terrified.

Father Brian – oh Lord please send us help.

Lisa – Rick Please save my ass again.

Rachel – Ms. Hunter he will come, he loves you.

Lisa – I hope so honey.

Suit3 – what is that?

Suit4 – enemy fighters move now.

The battle suit quickly start to jet away, Lisa sees the units moving away and gets up to see what is going on.

Lisa – What is going on?

As Lisa looks out the window a shadow comes in front of her then she sees a silver knight drop past her.

Rick – leave my family alone,

Miriya – they cannot hear you, but I might be able to help.

Miriya quickly types in a frequency hoping Kyron has not changed channels.

Rick – Okay you are on.

Miriya – This is Miriya Parina, you are attacking my new family stop or we will kill you all.

Suit3 – it cannot be?

Kyron – Miriya your with the Micronians now?

Miriya – yes I am one of them, I did it for love, now leave.

Kyron – Kill her

Miriya – Zentraedi's if you want to live don't do it.

Suit5– die traitor.

Miriaya – well skipper it did not work.

Soon Miriya and Rick are in fights with the Zentraedis, and both are trying not to hurt in civilians.

Suit4 –I ---(boom)

Suit 4 explodes in front of building

Rick – that's 2 Miriya how are you doing?

Rick quickly searchs sees her in hand to hand combat with the suit. As he moves that way the suit explodes and throws Miriya Battloid against a building.

Rick – Miriya you ok? Dam, I need to get those last battle suits.

Rick quickly chases after the 3 last battle suits. Rick is hoping Miriya is ok.

Miriya – Oh My head, what happened?

Miriya quickly remembers her killing the battle suit and then she remembers that she got knocked out.

Miriya – Okay skipper here I come, Skipper?

Rick – Yeah I really need your help hurry up.

As Miriya approaches she sees that Rick is out numbered. 4 Battle suits, versus 1 battloid did not look good.

Miriya – Okay Skipper let us start the party.

Rick – GO!

As Miriya comes flying she kills one battle suit while 2 other run. Rick starts shooting and killed the other unit.

Rick – 2 got away, 1 is Kyron, come on we got to get them before they get out.

Rick and Miriya start to chase the last 2 Battle suits which headed towards a tunnel which will lead them out of the SDF -1.

Kyron – Those idiots did not kill those 2 fighters.

Suit2 – sir I have set the program so stay at this pass and you will make it out with the spies and their information. I will slow them down.

Kyron – good make it happen.

As Kyron 2nd in command stops and turns to fight the 2 fighters coming in at him, he knows that he will die but the information is needed to help the battle.

Suit2 – Come on traitor it is time for you to die.

As Rick and Miriya got close they both could see 1 unit stop and turn and start shooting at them.

Both Rick and Miriya start shooting, Miriya is inaccurate because she is not trained with the new systems. But Hunter rounds hit where he was aiming.

Suit2 – uh I getting hi(BOOM!)

The battle suit exploded and the doors closed behind it.

Rick – Dam it.

Miriya – Skipper everything okay?

Rick – no I am not doing well, it is not alright Kyron got away and I do not know what they were doing here.

Miriaya – Understood

Rick – Sammie this Vermillion 1 get us out of here.

Sammie –Rgr Fly back toward the city we are working on it.

Rick – Okay got it.

Gloval – Sammie I am working on that now you are busy, just check the coordinates that I will be putting in.

Sammie – Yes sir Captain, looks okay. DO you want me to execute or do you want to do it.

Gloval – go ahead.

Sammie – Vermillion 1 you should have coordinates loading up, follow them.

Rick – Sammie got it.

Miriya and Rick fly back towards the Center of town and toward the Building that the Orphanage fundraiser was at.

Lisa – Anna, Rachel, and look here they come.

As the 2 fighter started coming in view, the 2 girls, Rachel and Anna start jumping and waving at them. They did not know that Ms Minmie had come in.

Minmie- what is going on here? I am supposed to be the star.

Father Brian – Oh I am sorry they are showing the fighters thanks for saving us.

Minmie –Civilian Guard did more than those 2 Fighters did.

Father Brian – Well if it was not for them we would all be dead.

As Father Brian and Minmie where talking, Lisa, Rachel, And Anna turned around to see Minmie standing behind them and were surprised to see her.

Anna – Well look who came to help?  
Lisa – Anna be respectful.

Anna – yes Ma'am

Lisa, Rachel, and Anna walk towards them as they got close Lisa started to get mad because of what was done to Hunter.

Lisa – excuse me Ms. Minmie I got something that is owed to you that you gave Lt Hunter.

Minmie –Oh what is it?

As Lisa and the girls got close Lisa moved faster than raised her hand.

Lisa – This

Lisa quickly slapped Minmie hard, because she wanted Minmie to understand what she did wrong. But Lisa did not slap with her nails was the only thing she did wrong.

Minmie – You Bitch, why did you do that?

Lisa – Because you slapped Lt Rick Hunter in the Park and left nail scraps on his face, and you never told him why?


End file.
